


The King’s Steward

by Jathis



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Ending, Dubious Consent, M/M, Trapped, king Cedric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: The king pays his steward a visit.
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Kudos: 1





	The King’s Steward

Wormwood watched, clearly unamused as Cedric walked towards an all too familiar room. The raven snorted, sitting on the man’s shoulder. “You’ve been spending more and more time in that room. You should be focusing on making sure your laws are being enforced!”

He waved a dismissive hand at his familiar. “Hush, Wormy. There is nothing wrong with enjoying myself. I worked hard to become king. I am allowed to indulge!” The raven snorted, taking off and Cedric sniffed. It was better without the raven around anyway. He would have to talk to Grimtrix about what to do with a mouthy familiar.

Grimtrix had been an invaluable help to the members of the Order of the Wand. Each had taken over their respective kingdoms, courtesy of the stones he had given to them. He made sure that their kingdoms were protected and taught them advanced magicks to make them stronger.

One of the spells he taught them was how to arrange a body once it was frozen with the Medusa Stone. Several of his fellow sorcerers used it to put the Royals in humiliating positions, out on display for the public. Cedric kept Enchancia’s Royals hidden away to avoid looking at them.

It was better not having to look at them.

He only kept one frozen figure out where he could see it whenever he wished. Cedric smiled as he stepped into the room, using his wand to light the candles all around it. It had been a bedroom once but its former occupant had no use of it anymore. “Did you miss me?” he asked. He was met with silence and giggled, stepping forward. “I missed you dearly, Baileywick. I had to come and see you.”

Cedric didn’t like the position Baileywick had first been frozen into. He was bent forward and had an awkward expression on his face. This was not how he wished to look at Baileywick! The steward always looked prim and proper; that was how he was meant to look. He put the royal steward in one of his usual positions. He stood up straight, hands folded behind his back. His face had been put into a passive expression, wiping away the awkward looking smile he had initially been frozen with.

He cupped his face between his hands and he cooed as he pressed his forehead to Baileywick’s. “My darling Baileywick,” he hummed.

The king of Enchancia talked and held the frozen figure as if it were capable of responding to him. He told Baileywick about the new laws he had passed and how several small groups of witches had come and sworn themselves to him. “Can you imagine it? Witches who don’t have to hide what they are? I am already making Enchancia so much better! I should have been king sooner!”

Cedric sighed, resting his head against Baileywick’s chest. He could still hear the man’s heartbeat despite being frozen as he was. “Don’t be mad at me, Baileywick. I have made it so that you will never age another day. You’ll be able to stay with me forever! Is that not wonderful?” He looked up as if Baileywick could answer and he smiled, idly running his fingers over the older man’s lips. “My Baileywick… Mine forever…” He pressed his lips to the steward’s still ones, smiling against his mouth.


End file.
